


Ruminations for Ruby

by Hawkscape



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s04e23 Room for Ruby, Feels, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Manipulation, Ocean, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: What could have happened that made Garnet buy the unused balloon?





	

“Just hit that button over there and I’ll show you what this thing can really do!” Steven happily obliged walked over to the big, glowing, candy like button. He wondered why a button seemingly as important as this was this far away from the control panel, but he figured the ship was normally staffed by five rubies, so maybe it was normally one of their jobs to do this. He slapped the button like it was an arcade game and quickly heard a loud ca-chunk behind him. He turned to see a large tube around Navy, but didn't have much time to question it before the door to the ship opened and he started to be sucked out. 

He flew out the opening but managed to hold onto the edge. Lapis followed and managed to grab onto him while Peridot grabbed onto her. Steven tried to rationalize what was happening. “Something went wrong, right? That wasn't supposed to happen?” 

Navy started to laugh a horrible high pitched laugh. “The only thing wrong is that you're still hanging on!” 

Lapis yelled behind Steven. “WHAT!? You just wanted your ship this whole time!?” 

Peridot was oblivious to what was happening in the cabin. “Is she trying to show us the ocean? ‘Cause this is a heck of a way to do it!” 

Navy continued to laugh maniacally. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Steven’s face looked like he was angrier then Lapis. “If you wanted the ship why didn't you just steal it!?” 

Navy's eyes turned innocent. “So I could see the look on your face when you were betrayed by your favorite little Ruby!” 

Lapis was ready to climb over Steven and attack the rogue Ruby, but even she flinched back at Stevens anger. “We were your friends! We accepted you!” 

Navy started laughing harder. “No you weren't! You were playing me just as much as I was playing you, I just got the upper hand first. We tried to kill you. No one could want to be my friend!” This last statement hit a little too close to home. The best lies had a hint of truth and Navy wasn't lying when she said she didn't fit in with the rest of her squad. They didn't understand her emotions or her planning, always more apt to rush right in then actually do what would let them win the day. She was always forced to be the stooge acting out everyone else's stupid plans, but now she was making her own plan and it was going perfectly. 

Steven lost some of his anger and instead let his hurt show through. “Yes, we did.” 

She was a master manipulator since she was formed and was able to easily spot liars. She was straining to look for any sign of deception in his voice, but between the slight crack in his voice and his watery eyes, there was nothing off. This kid couldn't really be as naive as he seemed. How could he just befriend anyone who said they didn't want to kill him? Did they really want to be friends with her? Friends weren't useful, they only existed to get things from. To manipulate. To play with and make fall the way you wanted. 

What could Steven and the rest of his ‘friends’ possibly gain from her? How to fly the ship? But they hadn't even asked her to do it, she brought it up. Probably to recruit for their little rag tag army, to siphon her for information on Homeworld. But...they hadn't asked her about it...at all. They just were friendly. It had to be a trick. They had to have been buttering her up. Lulling her to get what they wanted later, like she was, only she had sprung her trap first. But, but, but! Her head was swimming with contradictions. She was always so sure of herself, why were these earthlings making her trip up? Normally she would have shaken them off into oblivion by now. What was stopping her? Her hands gripped the controls so tight the material groaned. He had to be lying. Playing her. No one could want to be friends. Be her friend. 

She looked back to the three of them. Peridot was still oblivious. Lapis was furious. Steven was honest. A fool. A friend. Half of her mind started to turn the wheel while the other half hit the breaks. The ship's stabilizers vibrated as it tilted forward. The three gems hanging on, slammed back into the ship. Lapis sprawled out on the windshield like a bug. Peridot face planted on the smooth ground and slid with a slight squeak. Steven slammed into the console, knocking the air out of him and hitting a few buttons in the process. The tube deactivated and Navy realized she was suddenly locked out of the controls. “You idiot what did you hit?” She tried to frantically press buttons but the entire dash lit up in text that no human could read. “No no no nono, you hit the self destruct button, you IDIOT! Not even a ruby would do that! What kind of-” 

Lapis unstuck herself from the visor and pointed at Navy. “Ha! You got mad!” 

There wasn't time for Navy to retort before the ship exploded around them. Steven tries to form a bubble around all of them ,but they were to spread out and it popped soon after the initial blast. All of them flew in different directions and landed in the water with splashes as ship parts rained around them. Steven surfaced with a gasp along with Lapis and Peridot. Steven turned to them. “Are you guys okay?” 

Peridot looked to Lapis uncertainly. Lapis pounded the water and laughed. “I knew it! No one could be that well adjusted!” 

Steven was glad that Lapis and Peridot were okay, but looked around and he could see Navy. “Where’s Navy?” She had betrayed them, but she seemed to have regretted at the end. Was she okay? 

Water started to bubble with heat a small bit away from them as Navy surfaced regrettably and tried to keep herself hidden mostly underwater. Steven swam over to her reluctantly. “Are you okay?” 

Navy bubbled hotter. “Why do you care? I can't do anything for you. I don't have a squad. I don't have a ship. Just go.” 

Steven deflated. “Because I want to be your friend and…” He looked hesitantly at the destroyed ship around them. “I think you do to. At least a little.” 

Navy looked at a different piece of the ship. “I don't know what I want.” 

Steven smiled softly. “It's okay. Feelings about people can be confusing. Even if you don't want to be our friend I still want to help you get used to earth if I can.” Steven knew how that felt. 

Navy growled and Steven paddled back reflexively as she rose out of the water and slapped it slightly. “No! I don't know how I feel about anything! I only want what other people want so I can get close to them. I don't know what I feel for real!” She huffed at the end of her rant and sunk back down with her shoulders hunched. “I don't know anything.” 

Peridot and Lapis had come to float next to Steven because of all the commotion. They looked at each other and Lapis shrugged and turned to Navy with a smug smile. “Welcome to Earth.” 

Stevens face softened. “It's okay to not know things, even about yourself.” Steven knew how that felt as well. “I’ll help you learn. We all will.” He motioned behind him confidently. Lapis and Peridot made less than confident faces at the prospect. Navy's eyes went between all three of them before focusing back on Steven. 

She sighed. “I don't have any other choice.” 

Steven took it as a yes and grabbed her hand before beginning to excitedly swimming back to shore. Navy was reluctantly pulled along behind him as Lapis and Peridot followed behind her, glaring daggers. She felt like she should say something and she craned around to face them without letting go of Steven. “Uh...sorry?” 

Peridot frowned, but it was hard for her to look imposing. Lapis did a better job. “Are you, really?” 

Navy wanted to say that of course she was to win them over, but she really didn't know her true feelings. Maybe she was? Maybe maybe was as good as she would get right now. She turned back in the direction of the shore and tried to focus on Steven. What was this kid? 

Her mind was alternatively buzzing and dead silent as they made their way back. When they were finally back to shore, the half Ruby was waiting for them. Garnet? She was holding two balloons. ‘Sorry for Your Loss’ and ‘Welcome to the Team’. She popped the ‘Sorry’ balloon and ruffled Stevens hair as Navy hid behind him non-obviously. The half Ruby smiled. “I knew it was worth a try.” 

Navy hoped she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
